This invention relates to an electropyrotechnic link which can be activated by an electrical signal to release an object upon command. An electropyrotechnic link is often used in a fire safety system to release a sprinkler system, close a door or shutter or a similar function. In the device of the present invention one or more connectors held in the folds of a longitudinally indented closed end tubular pressure vessel by crimping the folds over the connector or bonding the connector into the folds with adhesive or low temperature solder such as Woods metal. When the pyrotechnic charge is fired by an electrical signal, the tubular case is expanded to resume its original form removing the indents and expelling the connectors. In the bonded version the bonding adhesive or solder is peeled from the connector interface and the connector is expelled. In the optional release mode low temperature bonded connectors will be released when the melting temperature of the bonding material is reached. The electropyrotechnic link of this invention is easy to make and assemble. The connectors may be commercial D rings, wire forms or stampings and the tubular pressure vessel may be a drawn cup.